driverfandomcom-20200213-history
Redemption Survivalist (episode)
Redemption Survivalist is the fourth episode of Driver: You Are The Wheelman. It is the fourth episode of season 1. Plot *Lamar (James Gandolfini) who is going to give on what is going to be right or not is going to get everything in the right place to know how the things will work. Millie (Lorraine Bracco) gives Lamar a part time job on how things can go in the right way. He tells Millie that he must pass enough credit to drop the bad grades down. He helps Millie let the mob grades drop down. He tells Millie see you later. He goes to meet Melissa (Edie Falco) outside and then he tells her that the activities are done right and then Melissa says yes. He tells Melissa okay. He takes Melissa to the credit place. He takes Millie to a junkyard. At the junkyard He follows Millie inside. He and Millie meets Braden (Michael Imperioli) to know how things can be written in the writing tense. He tells Braden that this is was good. He also visits a junkyard employee named Giorgio Leeds (Mark Blum) who is a junkyard employee finds out there intense on this and then he beats up Lamar and then Lamar kills Giorgio Leeds with a baseball bat. He goes to find and then he rescues Lyle (Dominic Chianese), Gregory (Steven Van Zandt), Bob (Tony Sirico) and George (Robert Iler) and then Papi (Vincent Pastore) goes to give out the wrong information. He goes to tell Gracie (Jamie-Lynn Sigler) who is failing out on the job and then he gives her a punishment to not do bad things and then Gracie shoots Lamar in the leg and then he tackles Gracie. He goes to meet Linda (Nancy Marchand) who wants to forget on the gun shipment and then he makes her forget about it and then they move on together. He goes to meet Tom (John Heard) and then he tells him that the low budget crime is unwanted and then Tom says I'm on a crime to do things and then Lamar says yeah you are and then Tom says alright then. Lamar leaves while Tom goes to check on the area and then the thugs arrive and then Lamar kills the thugs with a crossbow and then he escapes Tom's area. He gets away from Tom. *He goes to tell Nicholas (Jerry Adler) that the idea is being flesh over and then Nicholas tells Lamar to take the classified wallet and then he takes it and then puts it in his car and then drives. He goes to tell Khary (Michael Rispoli) on the phone that the acid is nucleac and then he makes him pay on his phone to make him be responsible for the often part. He drives to the supermarket and then he goes inside and then he finds Khary and then Khary says be responsible and then a group of soldato's led by Khary arrive and then he kills them with an axe and then he makes Khary be resposible and then he leaves. He goes into Khary's room and then he meets Merchant (Al Sapienza), Lucky (Anthony DeSando), Barbara (Drea De Matteo), Jeffrey (Tony Darrow) and Juan (George Loros) and Steve (Joseph Badalucco Jr.) who are going to give a conquer on the mob days and then he tells them to keep off the mob activities and then they resume to being mobsters and then he leaves. He goes to Steve's house and then he goes inside and then he tells Steve where to go and then Tom meets along with Bob and Daphne Rooker (Sharon Angela). Daphne Rooker and Bob tells Steve and Lamar that they have to look through and then he goes to tell Khary this. He tells Khary the grades are too high in the mob affailation and then Khary says oh they are and then he says your right Khary. He goes to meet a kid named Tyler (John Arocho) who is going to give more information on what is said and then Tyler tells Lamar and Khary to make sure that the bag is collected today and then he collects the bag for Tyler and then Tyler is a hero because the bag was collected to him and then he and Khary tells Tyler have a good day. He and Tyler tells Joni (Oksana Lada) that they know what to say and then he and Tyler tells Joni what have you been doing so far and then Joni says nothing and then Joni leaves and then he tells Tyler bye because I have to get to Khary. He tells Khary in the garage that the period has been widespread around the mob periods and then Khary is going to start a long time mob group. He and Khary meets a long time mob period associate named Darius (Michael Buscemi) who is in the longtime mob period and then he tells him and Khary to stop the attitude and then Darius tells himself why he is doing this and then Darius is shot and killed by Khary and then Khary walks away. He and Khary goes out in the basement and then they find a mob chinese man named Williamsberg Dennis Hunt (T.J. Coluca) who is looking in the mob affailation business and then Williamsberg Dennis Hunt battles Khary and Lamar and then Lamar battles Williamsberg Dennis Hunt and then he shoots and kills him with a last chance and then he tells Khary bye. He goes to his car and then leaves Khary's place. *He goes to pick up Millie. He and Millie goes to a motorcycle club house. At the motorcycle club house he and Millie goes inside the clubhouse. Inside the biker club house He and Millie meets Carrie (Michelle DeCesare) who is looking inside the convention is going to look through it and then they lead themseleves to the first room. In the first room he and Millie looks through and then the motorcycle club bikers led by Lyle finds out themselves and then Lamar kills them with a pistol and then he finds a biker enforcer named Eli (Guillermo Diaz) who is a spree killer and then Lamar kills Eli for one chance. He and Millie finds Bufkin (Daniel Hilt) who is a motorcycle spree killing driver finds out that he is going to kill Millie and then he shoots and kills Bufkin to give it up. He and Millie goes inside the bedroom and then they find a teacher named Ricky (Raymond Michael Karl) who is going to give up on the time that is given and then he escapes and then he shoots at Millie and then he goes to tackle Ricky and then Ricky pulls the gun out on him and then he gets skin cancer and then he dies from skin cancer and then he and Millie leaves his side. He and Millie meets Hannah (Theresa Lynn) and then he tells Hannah to start her own story. He and Millie goes to the motorcycle clubhouse roof to know things. *On the roof he and Millie meets a savior named Zander Lakehurst (Shawn McLean) who wants to be a savior to his own hands he patrols Lamar and controls him with a gun and then he shoots and kills Zander Lakehurst who became a group's savior. He and Millie leaves the clubhouse. He and Millie meets a news reporter named Amanda Whitaker (Annika Pergament) who reports the clubhouse had a bunch of murders solved with a problem and then Lamar tells her that Eli died for good and then Amanda Whitaker says thank you for getting rid of Eli because he was kind of a pig. He goes to meet a mob chief named Van Kind (Sal Petraccione) who is going to give himself a mob chief job and then Lamar tells Van Kind listen to me Millie is right here and then Millie says your new here and then Van Kind says I am new here today. He goes with Millie to meet a kid named Gary (James Spector) and then they tell Gary hi and then Gary says hello today what did you do now and then they said we worked together as a team and then Gary says good and then he tells them bye. He and Millie goes to meet Chandra (Corrine Stella) and a mob ruler named Emperor Franz the Mobster (Anthony Tavaglione) who is going to give on the mob business. He and Millie tells Emperor Franz the Mobster that the rule has conquered the rules and now he finds himself that this is a risk and then Emperor Franz the Mobster shoots at Lamar and Millie and then Lamsr beats up Emperor Franz and then he shoots and kills him and then Chandra leaves and then Lamar and Millie takes Chandra home. He, Millie and Chandra tells Maria (Dar Billingham) that they are going to help together and then they tell Maria it's a good day to be here. He and Millie tells Maria bye and then they leave. Deaths *Giorgio Leeds. *Thugs. *Khary's soldato groups. *Darius. *Williamsberg Dennis Hunt. *Motorcycle Club Bikers. *Bufkin. *Ricky. *Zander Lakehurst. *Van Kind. *Emperor Franz the Mobster.